Bendy's Nightmare
by SuperDeuceTales
Summary: Bendy goes to bed after a long day of cartooning his way on stage, but then, he has a nightmare that traumatizes him! One-shot. BendyXAlice


Bendy was just about to wrap up his show, but he left with a joke. "Well, ladies and gentlemen." The demon said perking his head up.

"Tonight's been one wonderful night, but before I go, I just want you guys to know that my bud, Henry told me I couldn't be erased, and then I said, 'Well, of course not! I'm made of ink!'" He said with a grin as Boris did the classical drum rift and the crowd went wild. Alice was secretly watching behind the certains giggling.

"You guys have been great! Mwah!" He threw out a kiss. "G'NIGHT EVERYBODY!" He shouted as he exited, the crowd still cheering. "Wow! What a crowd!" Bendy said. "You did great out there, No Wings!" He yawned while walking to his room. It was their first ever late night show, so of course the little devil was tuckered out.

"Thanks, Bendy. You did too." Alice followed him to give him a little peck on cheek. "You go on to bed now, darlin'!" Alice added. "Thanks..." Bendy swooned. "Wow, what a gal..." He thought as he entered the room.

The little guy had so much fun, what could have possibly gone wrong? Well, never ask that. Because no matter what the personality the guy or gal may have, you never know.

Bendy enters the bed, bundles up, close his eyes, all ready for slumber. He opens his eyes back up, turns the light on, and grabs the picture of Alice that was next to his bed. "Oh, Alice, what could I ever do without you or Boris?" He thought to himself. "Panic? Cry?" He started worrying, but stopped and turned on a smile. "No, that would never happen..." He kissed the picture and went back to slumbering.

* * *

 **-DREAM-**

Bendy woke up to Henry and Joey chattering unintelligibly. "Mnh, huh?" He woke up rubbing his little pie-cut eye. He creeked open the door. "Listen, Henry, people are starting to grow old on Bendy and everyone." A man said. "Who's that?" Bendy thought to himself.

"Sir, I have no clue what you're talking about! People love them!" Joey said. "Yes, but ratings are starting to decrease! You must get rid of those things and come up with something new, or you guys're fired!" The man said. "Now, you listen up, bub!" Bendy broke open the door. "Oh, heh, Bendy. What a, surprise seeing you here! Heh." Henry tried faking him out, but he knew he heard. "You can't do that! You won't let 'em do that, will ya, Henry? J-Joey?" Bendy turned to them, feeling scared and hopeless.

Joey and Henry kept turning their heads back and forth between the man and Bendy. "Well? Ya still want your jobs!?" The man said. Henry and Joey nodded to each other as Joey pulled out a needle. "H-huh!?" Bendy shivered. "Sorry, Bendy." Joey stabbed the needle in Bendy's shoulder. "But time is money..." His voice distorted and echoed as Bendy slowly started to pass out.

* * *

Bendy woke up to find himself and his friends trapped in cages. "Huh...? WAH!" Bendy screamed. "Boris!? Alice!?" He turned to them. "Wh-what are we doing in here!? What's going on!?" He almost started to cry. "I dunno! We overheard Henry and Joey talking to this man about gettin' rid of us!" Boris said. "B-but that's impossible! I thought they said we couldn't be erased!" Bendy quivered.

And soon enough, Joey came in. They all perked up their heads. "Wh-why...?" Bendy said faintly to him. "Yea, Wh-what's the big idear?" Boris added. "You monster!" Alice also added. "I'm sorry, guys...but-" Even Joey started to tear up a bit, but got cut off when the man came in.

"Hey, you! Ya gettin' those things outta here or what!?" The man shouted. "Yes, Mr. Cile." Joey turned his head. "Hey, for your information, we are not 'things', we are beautiful creations that you're throwing away!" Bendy kept yelling as Joey threw them in the truck. "Joey, please don't do this!" Bendy said one last time. "I'm sorry..." He replied as the truck started to close. "YOU'LL REGRET THIS! ALL OF YOU!" Bendy shouted.

* * *

 **-NOT DREAM-**

"ALICE, NO!" Bendy screamed as he woke up. Alice immediately jumped out of bed and ran to his room. "What is it, darlin'!?" She entered the room and bent down to his level. "Oh, Alice!" He sobbed. "You, Boris, were in cages, and- and then...!" Bendy kept stuttering. "Shh...it's alright, Bendy dear..." She put his head on her shoulder. "It was just a dream..." She kept giving him comfort. "It sure didn't feel like a dream!" He let go and turned away. "It felt real..." He said quiveringly.

Alice sat on the edge of his bed, thinking of a way to cheer the little devil up, but then, she grew a sly smile and climbed closer to him. "Who's my little devil darlin'?" She stroked his face will her long, pretty nail. "Oh, Alice, cut it out...!" He started to chuckle a bit. "Well then who's my little devil darlin'?" She asked again, tickling him more. "HAHAHAHA! ALICE, STOP!" He started laughing hard. She stopped. "I am..." He said as he started to stop laughing. "That's what I thought..." She came closer to him, their faces were practically touching. She kissed him. Bendy's face turned rose red. "Now, how about we go downstairs and start preparing for the show?" She asked him, laying her hand on his face. "Yeah...you bet'cha, toots!" He grinned as he got out of bed. They held hands as they walked downstairs.

* * *

 _Well guys, that was my first ever Bendy and The Ink Machine story I ever wrote. I plan on doing more, but they're more BendyXAlice oneshots then anything, so if you want that, leave it down with your review. Along with that are more Tailsmo stories coming in the later future! Favorite and follow if you enjoyed!_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Mr. Penn Cile in this story is MINE! DO NOT STEAL!_**


End file.
